The complicated life of a young shadow hunter
by IamaBumbleBee
Summary: What happens when Jace rescues seven year old Alisha hunter while out slaying Demons? What happens when he finds out that she can see him? Is she a mundane? Or something more? What happens when Jace and the lightwood's find out what happened to the girl? What happens when nobody can't help but love the girl? Will she bring out the soft side of Jace? or will he act cold towards her?


**Hey! So I saw the Mortal instruments: The city of Bones a few days ago . ( And I am currently reading the first book and I will read all of them! :D) And I thought it would be fun to write a story for it! Alisha hunter is portrayed by Mackenzie Foy. This story will take place before the first book! And I will most likely go into all the books :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The mortal instruments! I only own Alisha hunter :D **

* * *

**Chapter one**

Seven year old Alisha hunter was fast asleep in her bedroom. She was oblivious to what was happening downstairs. She had _no _idea that in a few minutes her mother, Karen hunter would be rushing into her room, with fear etched onto her face.

" Karen! There are too many Demons! Get Alisha and get her out of here!" Keith Hunter shouted, whilst drawing a sword.

" What about you?" She asked frantically. As she said this the Demons started to draw nearer to the house.

" I'll hold them off." He quickly drew a Rune on his arm with his Stele. He then threw the Stele and a Seraph blade to his wife.

Karen caught them with ease and she pulled her husband into a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away. " I love you" She whispered with tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. " And I you" He then walked backwards and got into a battle stance. " Now go!" He shouted. He was determined to give his family a chance to escape, even if it meant that he died trying.

Karen bolted up the staircase and while she was running she drew a rune on her arm. The Rune would help her fight off any danger. She charged into her daughter's room and the door banged against the wall as she entered. Alisha woke up with a start. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She then noticed that her mother had gained another tattoo.

" Mummy why have you got another tattoo?" Her words were laced with innocence. Alisha had no idea that she and her parents were Nephilim.

" Alisha there is no time to explain! We must get going" Her mother said urgently.

Karen gently helped her daughter out of her bed. Alisha stumbled out of the bed in her pink Rapunzel pajamas. Karen pulled a pair of white fluffy boot slippers onto her daughter's feet.

" Mum why do you have a knife in your hand?" The seven year old asked curiously.

" For protection"

They suddenly heard crashing coming from downstairs. Alisha gasped and fear glistened in her grey eyes. She clutched her old cuddly dog to her chest. " What was that?" She whispered and reached out for her mother's hand.

" We have to go sweetie" Karen stated as she moved a pink fluffy rug. Underneath was a trap door. She quickly pulled it open and it revealed a staircase that lead to a tunnel. Karen and Keith built a hidden tunnel underneath their daughter's floor boards incase she had to escape in a hurry.

Karen lead her daughter down the stairs. When Alisha got to the last step and was at the beginning of the tunnel, Karen shut the trap door. Karen then took her hand again and pulled her along the tunnel. Tears filled their eyes as they heard the screams of Keith hunter.

" Daddy!" Alisha shouted. She started to run to the stairs but her mother grabbed her by the waist.

" Baby please!" She begged. " We have to keep going" Her voice cracked. Karen wanted to turn round and kill the Demon who killed her husband but she had to get her daughter to safety.

" No! I want Daddy!" She wailed.

" Your father gave himself up so he could save you. He wants you to be safe" Karen explained.

" I don't understand what's going on" Alisha cried.

" You will know very soon" Karen whispered knowing that she couldn't keep her daughter in the dark anymore.

With that Karen and Alisha ran through the tunnel. They ran for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes until a sound made them freeze. The sound of floor boards tearing echoed through the tunnel. " Their in the tunnel" Karen whispered.

Alisha wimped and cowered into her mother's side. Karen bent down to her daughter's level and she unclasped the locket that hung around her neck. On the front of the golden locket was the letter 'H' behind the letter was the image of a Seraph blade. It was the crest of the Hunters. Karen then put the locket on her daughter.

" Don't open the locket until you get to safety, inside you will find a letter that explains everything" Karen instructed.

" Are you making me go without you?" Alisha asked sadly.

" Yes baby, but know that your father and I will always love you" Karen pulled her daughter into a final hug and she kissed her forehead. Alisha's sobs echoed in the tunnel.

" I love you mummy" Alisha knew that this would be the last time that she saw her mother.

" Follow the tunnel, it will lead you to the exit and then I want you to run" Her mother instructed.

Alisha nodded sadly. Her mother kissed away her tears and pulled out of the hug. She gently pushed Alisha in the direction of the exit. " Go!" She urged as she heard the steps of the Demons in the tunnel. She knew that she would only be able to buy her daughter a precious minute to escape the tunnel. It would be hard to fight the Demons off in an enclosed space but she had to try.

Alisha started to run as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knew that she was a fast runner from the times when she and her family played tag. Tears fell from her eyes. She _hated _the fact that she had to leave her mother behind. After a few seconds she reached the exit. She ran up the stairs that lead to the outside world. As she stepped onto the grass she heard the battle cries that came from her mother and the sound of slashing.

Alisha then ran straight ahead. Five minutes of running and she was starting to get tired. She glanced around and realised that she was in Manhattan. She then smelt something that made her gag. She hesitantly turned round and saw something that was at least nine feet tall. It's flesh was livid and bruised looking. Through the seeping skin bones protrude. But the bones were black, cracked and looked as if they had been on this earth for thousands of years. She noticed that it looked a little bit like a skeleton, only it was more horrifying as it had taloned fingers and it had empty eye sockets.

Alisha let out a terrified scream and bolted down the street. She wimped. Is this what her mother and father faced? How come the passer-by's haven't noticed this horrifying creature?! Why won't they try and help her? All of these questions filled her head. She cried out in fear as the creature gained on her. Maybe she could confuse it? She bolted down an alley way and screamed in frustration as it lead to a dead end.

" Someone help me!" She screamed desperately. " ... Please" She added. She despised how defenceless she felt. She had nothing to fight with.

The creature entered the dark alley way. Her back hit the wall and her heart was beating erratically. With every laboured breath that she took the creature advanced towards her. Alisha started to sob hysterically. What is that thing?!

It took one more step and it's face was inches from hers. She gaged because it's disgusting smell. It bent down and bit her bare arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Is this it? Will she soon be joining her parents in heaven?

Suddenly she heard a slash and black blood spilled onto her. She cried out in fear and pain. A surprised gasp came from above her. She weakly looked up and saw a blond seventeen year old. " Please help me"

Jace Wayland was shocked that a seven year old could see him. Is she a mundane? He then noticed the locket around her neck. Why did the crest look familiar? " Who are you?" He asked rudely as he bent down to her level on the ground.

" A- Alisha" She stuttered weakly. " Please don't hut me"

He frowned. Hurt her? He wouldn't. Even if she could be a mundane. She is after all just a child. " I won't hurt you" He said in a soothing tone, that surprised him. He has never soothed anyone before. He was curious as to what had happened to Alisha. " I'm Jace and I promise that I will help you"

She suddenly blacked out. He shook her shoulder gently. " Alisha" He muttered. His eyes travelled down to her arm and cursed. The damned Demon had bit her, which means that she has been poisoned. He felt her pulse and it was slower than it was meant to be. He sighed and slung her into his arms and he stood up, careful not to jostle her too much. He had to get her to the institute ... and fast.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! So an Abbadon attacked Alisha! I promise that the chapters will get longer and better! I hope that this wasn't that bad. Please review! :D xxxx **


End file.
